


Бутылочное горлышко

by Reymas



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Gолучив возможность проживания вне Ильверморни, 14-летний Абернети работает курьером на стекольном заводе и случайно попадает туда невовремя.





	Бутылочное горлышко

**Author's Note:**

> Cмерть второстепенных персонажей (в том числе подростков), авторское мнение по вопросам обустройства магсоциалки в США, преканон.  
> Абернети Абрахам исключительно потому, что мне так удобнее было сокращать имя.

Слегка покосившаяся обгорелая табличка на кирпичной стене возвещала, что дальше — территория завода Американской стеклопромышленной компании Чарльза Лайнина, посторонним вход запрещен. Считать ли себя посторонним в этом месте, Абрахам Абернети еще не решил, и потому просто смотрел в стену невидящим взглядом.

— Вы посмотрите, кто пришел, — вывел его из размышлений полный издевки мальчишеский голос, еще только приобретающий грубые «взрослые» ноты. — Наш белый воротничок решил почтить своим присутствием эти, как их… низы и чернь!

Это был Нодж, и был он не тем, с кем стоило разговаривать. Он был иссушен жарой, однорук, озлоблен и очень силен. А еще он никогда не ходил один.

— Абри-Абри, а был таким гордым, когда уходил. Таким смелым. Что же тебя привело сюда, а?

Нодж тоже не торопился приближаться. Драки на территории завода карались быстро и просто: кого-то всего лишь пороли до кровавых полос через всю спину, а кому-то не везло, и его увольняли.

— А-абри… ну что ты надулся. Посмотри на меня. Или противно? Я же красавчик!

Судя по подобострастным смешкам, сопровождали Ноджа двое. Наверняка Чарли и Хэнк, если они еще живы. Свою тщательно подобранную свиту Нодж ценил и берег, и если сам, возможно, был готов рискнуть работой, то их не подставил бы.

— О, так тебе язык отрезали, Абри? Давно пора, давно! А я-то думаю, что ж ты молчишь, а ты, оказывается, калека. Ох, как же грустно…

Нодж стремительно приблизился и хлопнул его по спине таким дружеским жестом, что Абри едва не полетел носом вперед прямо в стену. Сокращение ему нравилось, ему не нравилось то, как это сокращение используют.

— Сочувствую, — процедил он, нервно передернув плечами в безуспешной попытке стряхнуть с себя жилистую смуглую руку. — А теперь отвали. Я по делу.

— О как. Так я тебя провожу. Покажу, расскажу, вдруг ты что-то забыл?

Нодж широко улыбался, совершенно не стесняясь выбитых зубов. Сзади ухмылялись Хэнк и кто-то незнакомый, и такой шанс не стоило упускать.

— Похоже, Чарли решил уйти от такого красавчика? — Теперь широких улыбок было уже четыре, Абри решил не отставать. — Не надейся, я к тебе в потявкиватели не пойду… А теперь не пошел бы ты поработать? Наверное, у тебя денег много, раз ты прохлаждаешься? Наверное, у тебя р…

Абри запнулся, прикусив язык. С Ноджем можно было не стесняться в выражениях, но он не прощал высказываний о своей руке, и Абри уколола мысль, что, может быть, и Чарли погорел именно на этом.

— В общем, я пошел. Счастливо оставаться, — быстро проговорил он и проскочил за калитку. От Ноджа можно было многого ожидать, и Абри еще пару минут не сбавлял шага, надеясь все-таки не услышать приближающегося топота трех пар ног. Нет, здесь они ничего не сделают, бояться следовало отнюдь не однорукой вшивоты, а совсем других людей — гладких, сытых, которые курят толстые сигары, людей в отлично сидящих костюмах из шерстяной ткани «елочкой», в галстуках-пластронах и кожаных перчатках, с тростью и золотыми часами на тяжелой цепочке.

***

В двери обширного, но приземистого здания из серого бетона (некоторые умники все еще почему-то называли его «римским цементом») Абри зашел после долгого и обстоятельного объяснения пожилому сторожу, что ему тут надо и почему он не идет записываться в рабочие в правом крыле. Сторож, мистер Келлингсон, был неплохим человеком, и Абри очень сильно желал ему всего хорошего. Но вот то, что за время его, Абри, отсутствия, тот обзавелся новыми сапогами из настоящей кожи, щегольски пошитыми с различением для правой ноги и левой, вызывало определенные подозрения в честности мистера Келлингсона. Или даже полную уверенность: на зарплату сторожа и без предков-миллионеров такую обувь не купить! Или за три года, пока он учился в пансионе, все так изменилось?

Нет, вряд ли. Все те же неокрашенные стены коридоров, все те же тяжелые, некогда прочные, но уже потихоньку обвисающие на петлях двери в огромный зал, наполненный шумом десятков пишущих машинок. В этом зале всегда было настолько шумно, что машинистки предпочитали обмениваться записками на испорченных листах бумаги, а не перекрикиваться — тем более что кричать приличные мисс и миссис обычно стеснялись. Мимо них, одетых в почти одинаковые светлые блузки с плотно застегнутым воротом (даже в жару; Абри не брал в толк, зачем так мучиться, но что он вообще понимал в приличиях?), сновали клерки в таких же белоснежных рубашках и накрахмаленных воротничках.

В зале царила атмосфера вечного беспорядка и цейтнота, никто не знал, чем занимается сосед, но все куда-то спешили, и Абри тоже невольно ускорил шаг, поддавшись общему настроению. Если отвлечешься, то можешь потом и не вспомнить, зачем шел, а ему нужно сосредоточиться — впереди бой с Секретарем!

Мистер Берси был солидным мужчиной в летах, очень светлокожим и почти полностью седым, с холодными темными глазами и густыми бровями. Он всегда носил бакенбарды и усы одной и той же формы, ходил к одним и тем же продавцам, пользовался старомодной туалетной водой и предпочитал женщин с почти одинаковой внешностью. Ходили слухи, что на одной из них он женат уже трижды, просто забывал, как ее зовут, и женился заново. В злобстве он замечен не был, в излишней жесткости тоже, но была одна серьезная проблема — консерватизм распространялся и на мнение о работниках завода.

— Добрый день, мистер Берси! — с вымученной улыбкой обратился к нему Абри, закрыв за собой очередную дверь и борясь с желанием вытянуться, как королевский гвардеец с новогодней открытки, которую прислали из родной Британии Говарду, его соседу по комнате, а потом и по приемному дому.

— А, Абрахам, — после паузы проронил тот, привычно качнув пальцем золоченое пенсне с длинной цепочкой, вальяжно возлежащей поверх бакенбарды.

— Д-да. Мистер Берси, я пришел по поводу работы.

— А… Тогда ты ошибся входом.

— Нет.

Абри сунул в карманы стиснутые от волнения кулаки и вызывающе уставился в район слегка скошенного подбородка с едва заметным белесым пушком. Мистер Берси выдержал паузу, медленно и тщательно укладывая стопку густо исписанных листков в бумажную папку на щегольских атласных завязочках.

— Абрахам, ты ошибся входом. Я ничего не могу тебе предложить, поэтому не трать мое время, пожалуйста.

— Нет. — Абри ощутил, как взмокла у него спина, но или он сейчас добивается своего, или можно сразу уходить. Он не вернется в цех! — Я уже умею больше. Я могу быть… курьером или что-то такое. Или помогать кому-то!

Еще одна тяжелая длинная пауза, за время которой Абри успел подумать о том, что его скорее всего выкинут отсюда, что не стоило даже пробовать, что Птица-гром зря его выбрала, и он просто трус, который не способен настоять на своем.

— Курьером… — повторил мистер Берси, разглядывая Абри. — Ты умеешь ездить на велосипеде?

— Да! — быстро выпалил Абри, стараясь сдержать преждевременную радость. Радоваться было чему: мистер Берси уже рассматривает предложение, а значит, у него что-то есть! Иначе он бы повторил в третий раз, и нужно было бы уходить без дальнейших разговоров.

— И ты умеешь читать?

— Да!

— Хммм… прочитай, — он указал на первую полосу свернутой рядом с ним газеты и встал. — Я вернусь, и ты мне перескажешь.

Проводив его взглядом, Абри честно уставился в газету. «The New York Herald» вещал о гибели эрцгерцога Фердинанда и его жены во время поездки в Сараево. Со страницы смотрели усатый мужчина с близко посаженными глазами и красивая женщина с высокой прической, в украшенной цветами шляпке.

Возможно, мистер Берси хотел что-то этим сказать? По заводу ходили слухи, что их Секретарь был масоном. Другие утверждали, что он коммунист и работает на русских социалистов-революционеров и поэтому очень интересуется международной жизнью. Магом он, кажется, не был — по крайней мере, он никак этого никогда не проявлял. Но ведь и Абри знал не так уж много магов — да что там, он знал только ровесников и преподавателей Ильверморни, да еще некоторых членов Конгресса в лицо по колдографиям. Если мистер Берси и правда маг, то он обязан был скрываться.

Абри нахмурился, невидяще глядя на фотографию семьи эрцгерцога. Они так скрываются, что могут даже не узнать друг в друге «своих» — разве что если встретятся где-нибудь еще. В Школе говорили, что маги всегда поддержат друг друга, что нужно держаться друг друга, но пока они так затеряны среди не-магов, как понять, кто твой враг, от которого нужно скрываться, а кто союзник, принявший личину врага для маскировки?

— Ты прочитал? — вывел его из размышлений голос мистер Берси. — О чем здесь написано?

— О том, что убили герцога Фердинанда и его консорта. — Голос Абри дрогнул. Занятый размышлениями, он забыл прочитать все остальное, и теперь косился на газету, стараясь выхватить хотя бы отдельные слова и заголовки.

— Что об этом думает Британская Корона? — Мистер Берси навис над ним, требовательно хмурясь.

— Ну… я… они…

— Хм… хорошо, — прервал его мистер Берси и свернул газету. — Выходи завтра, за это время вспомни все, что ты знаешь о городских улицах. Завтра же получишь документы.

— С-спасибо, мистер Берси!!! — выпалил Абри и торопливо закивал. Что, неужели он не опозорился? Или опозорился, но все не так плохо? Его правда берут?

— Все, не мешай мне больше.

— Да, конечно, да, мистер Берси! Спасибо!

Абри еще пару раз кивнул и вылетел за тяжелую дверь, не давая шанса передумать. Он смог!

***

— Ну, как твои дела, дорогой? У тебя все в порядке? — Леди Мэг («пожалуйста, просто Мэг, не нужно пытаться произносить мою фамилию с этим твоим акцентом») поставила перед Абри тарелку с только что приготовленными домашним эльфом бараньими ребрами. — Говард обещал прийти позже, они с отцом пошли за книгами.

— Да, леди Мэг. И я принес газеты.

Он вытащил из сумки заботливо перевязанную бечевкой кипу. В основном это были не-мажеские газеты развлекательного и рекламного толка, но поскольку сэр Гринграсс активно интересовался мировой политикой, Абри брал для него «Нью-Йорк таймс» в дополнение к «Голосу волшебника» и «Нью-Йоркскому призраку».

Это была часть его договоренностей с Нортманом и Мэгдолл Гринграсс, недавно переехавшими в Америку из Британии и потому нуждающимися в посильной помощи местного жителя. Как чистокровные волшебники, они брали на себя ответственность за его воспитание во время летних каникул (а также обеспечение всем необходимым), а он, потомок не-магов, должен был помогать им вливаться в общество и выполнять требования закона Раппопорт. Их сын Говард учился с ним на одном факультете и был на год старше. В Школе они не слишком дружили, но даже там поняли все удобство сотрудничества в стране, где даже Школа Волшебства была основана совместно магом и не-магом.

У Абри не было никаких претензий к Гринграссам. Они не позволяли себе (по крайней мере вслух и при нем) проходиться по чистоте его крови, их требования были просты и понятны, они обеспечивали его наравне с собственным сыном — что еще нужно?

— О, спасибо, — кивнула леди Мэг и села напротив, бегло просматривая и откладывая в отдельную стопку газеты для мужа. — А где ты был?

— Устраивался на работу. — Абри старательно намазал ломтик хлеба маслом, чтобы не смотреть ей в глаза. Сейчас придется объяснять… — На завод. Сэр Гарольд говорил, что у меня будет преимущество при устройстве в Министерство, если будет опыт работы с не-магами в какой-то достаточно близкой сфере. И что если я смогу правильно слушать и слышать, научусь организации и контролю, то тогда…

— Дорогой, он же пошутил, — рассмеялась леди Мэг, изящно откидывая голову и прикрывая рот ладонью. Но потом замерла, задумавшись. — Хотя, ты знаешь… может быть, в этой стране и есть смысл так близко работать с маглами. Тебе, наверное, так привычнее, чем ходить в Министерство и беседовать там с теми, кто, возможно, будет твоим покровителем и начальником.

— Да. Я ведь не… не аристократ. Что мне там делать? Но это Америка, страна всех возможностей. Я думаю, у меня получится!

Леди Мэг задумчиво посмотрела на него, и Абри внутренне ощетинился. Сейчас она скажет, что он грязнокровка, что без покровительства он никогда не поднимется! Так все и будет, ему постоянно так говорили, с детства. Он же просто мальчик на побегушках из рабочей семьи, которой не принадлежит даже жилье, на что он может надеяться? На «американскую мечту»?

А он будет на нее надеяться. Он будет на нее работать, потому что уже получил счастливый билет, родившись магом! Не блестящих способностей, ну и пусть, это неважно, он уже вырвался из барака и может выбирать, работать ему или отдыхать. Лощеные аристократы не понимают, каково это — работать, чтобы не умереть от голода, а не чтобы заработать себе вес в обществе!

— Наверное, дорогой, наверное. Ешь. И спасибо за газеты.

***

Конечно же, Абри соврал. Точнее, не договорил, потому что не знал, как к этому отнесутся Гринграссы. Он просто хотел иметь свои собственные деньги сверх того, что положено от Школы на его содержание. Это были деньги Гринграссов, и Абри, пусть и был им благодарен за заботу, не хотел попасть в полную зависимость. Еще когда он начал работать в девять лет, он сразу решил, что часть заработанного должна принадлежать ему и только ему. Поначалу его ловили на утаивании денег и нещадно пороли, потом Абри научился лгать изощренно, прямо в глаза, и порки по этому поводу прекратились.

В правильности своего решения он уверился уже через три недели, когда сэр Нортман вдруг отложил обеденную газету и внимательно взглянул сперва на своего сына, потом на Абри.

— Мальчики, у меня есть к вам обоим деловое предложение.

Он сделал паузу, и Абри внутренне напрягся. Никогда слова взрослых о деловых предложениях не заканчивались хорошо! Это всегда просто прикрытие, когда тебя хотят заставить работать бесплатно и делать что-то опасное или противозаконное — например, развозить морфий «несчастным матерям, у которых плачут дети, раз уж ты все равно курьер», как ему недавно предложили. После его категорического отказа морфий попытались было заменить на героин, но Абри успел убежать. Вот и сейчас он ожидал чего-то подобного. Если сэр Нортман не примет отказ, он ведь может и выгнать «приемного» из дома, и что тогда? Денег все еще было мало, но можно будет попробовать договориться с Шэри, она пустит переночевать, а потом…

— Я бы просил вас немного последить за тем, что и как говорят в местах, где вы часто бываете. В Европе в любой момент может вспыхнуть война, и если она докатится до Америки, то нам всем придется в ней участвовать. Я бы хотел знать, что об этом думают.

— То есть ты предлагаешь шпионаж? — уточнил Говард, тоже откладывая вилку.

— И да, и нет. Просто послушать, что говорят, не больше, ты же знаешь. — Сэр Нортман улыбнулся, но улыбка выглядела не слишком естественно на его суровом лице с жесткими чертами.

Абри не сомневался, что у него есть какие-то куда более далеко идущие планы на них, а «шпионаж», как выразился Говард, — это только прикрытие. Сперва тебе дают маленькую дозу и просят о маленькой услуге, а потом ты уже запутался в сети и не можешь из нее выбраться!

— Сэр Нортман, вы очень высоко цените нас, — начал Абри, тщательно подбирая слова. — Но мы студенты, кто нас допустит к чему-то важному?

— Не обязательно быть допущенным, чтобы что-то знать. Иногда достаточно быть незамеченным, Абрахам.

Конечно, он был прав. Абри сжал губы, снова пытаясь найти слова, которые не обидели бы сурового сэра Нортмана, но и дали бы ему понять, что его предложение неприемлемо. И не потому что Абри боится, нет! Просто он не хочет так работать на того, чьих целей не понимает! Ну и что, что они узнают, что начинается война, это все узнают! Значит, все дело в том, что именно предпримут маги по этому поводу. По-настоящему предпримут, а не напишут в очередном законе, что надо спрятаться еще тщательнее. А не-маги? Если бы сэр Нортман не хотел иметь сведений о них, то не обращался бы к нему, ему достаточно было бы Говарда. А что не-маги? Они будут воевать… Наверное.

— Норт, ты опять?!

Это на пороге столовой возникла леди Мэг, как всегда красивая и немного суровая. Ее изысканные наряды прекрасно сочетались с довольно длинной палочкой из красного дерева, которой она мастерски владела, используя не столько для манипулирования кастрюльками, сколько для сложных защитных чар.

— Миледи, я смотрю в будущее, — запротестовал ее муж, снова берясь за газету.

— Оставь детей в покое. Пусть хоть у них будет что-то хорошее. — Она села и с хорошо различимым стуком поставила на стол кофейник. — Дорогие, будете кофе с пряностями? Он сегодня чудо как удался.

***

— Говард, что это было? — не выдержав, поинтересовался Абри, когда они с Говардом уже ложились спать в небольшой комнатке, сплошь увешанной плакатами с британскими командами по квиддичу. Говард никак не мог определиться, за кого ему болеть, так что иногда им обоим доводилось видеть почти настоящие баталии между игроками с разных плакатов.

— Что-что… Отец опять хочет занять какое-нибудь кресло, и у него опять ничего не выйдет, — раздраженно буркнул Говард и с размаху сел на кровать, заставив ее скрипнуть.

Он был очень похож на своего отца и манерами, и лицом — таким же суховатым, с глубоко посаженными глазами и кустистыми бровями. От матери ему достались слегка рыжеватые волосы и плавные движения — не лишенные демонстративности, но однозначно красивые. Рядом с ним Абри чувствовал себя маленьким ушастым мулом рядом с породистой английской лошадью.

— Ну и что? Это у него не первый раз? — уточнил Абри, по-турецки усаживаясь напротив.

— Да. Он уже пытался занять кресло Министра дома, но что-то у него не вышло, и поэтому мы переехали сюда. А вовсе не потому, что он боится войны. Я точно не знаю, что произошло, но он поставил не на ту команду и проиграл.

— А войны не будет? Ты уверен?

— А я как могу быть в этом уверен, я тебе кто, пророк? Отец уверен, он говорит, что это предсказано! Будет великая война, которая заденет всех. И что-то еще про белых драконов, взрывы, смерть… Мать в это не верит, одно время они часто ругались, вот я и подслушал.

Говард вздохнул, Абри тоже. Одно дело ощущать растущее вокруг напряжение и видеть, что все чего-то ждут, и совсем другое — понимать, что с этим делать. Что они могут изменить, да и вообще понять?

— Думаешь, стоит принять его предложение? — Абри кивнул на дверь.

— Не знаю. Слушай, если он будет настаивать, то, я думаю, стоит, а пока не говорить ни да, ни нет.

— Это понятно, но я все думаю, зачем ему не-маги.

— Да здесь всем нужны маглы! Вот и страхует себя как может! Не бери в голову. Он просто не может понять: ты специально устроился именно на этот завод, потому что знаешь что-то, чего не знает он, или это случайность. И какую из этого можно извлечь выгоду.

Говард плавно откинулся назад, вытягиваясь на кровати и закидывая ногу на ногу. Выглядел он настолько легкомысленным, что Абри ему сразу не поверил. Темнит Говард что-то.

— В смысле? Я там и раньше работал.

— Но он об этом не знает. — Говард понизил голос и поманил Абри пальцем. — Авроры что-то там ищут или хотят найти, мне Элизабет сказала. Ну, помнишь, дочь Кэрроу.

— С которой ты целовался? — хихикнул Абри, припоминая, как застукал парочку за колонной прямо в холле Школы.

— Тихо ты! Ну да! А она узнала от родителей. Кстати, спасибо, что нас не выдал.

— Не за что, а у вас все еще — да?

— Уже нет, но все равно.

— Третий раз я подарки твоим девчонкам не понесу, нашли курьера!

— Так ты же и есть курьер!

— Но не до такой степени! Кстати, зачем тебе бракованные бутылки? Я, конечно, добуду, но мне любопытно.

— А… — Говард закинул руки за голову и покачал ногой в воздухе. — Для трансфигурации. Помнишь, мы делали кулоны из стекла?

— Ну да… — помрачнел Абри, у которого со стеклом были связаны отнюдь не самые теплые воспоминания. — А бракованная-то зачем?

— А я выяснил, что если взять бутылку с определенной трещиной, то после трансфигурации этот брак сохранится, и тогда при правильном щелчке кулон красиво рассыпается крошкой. А если положить что-нибудь внутрь бутылки, то оно так внутри кулона и будет лежать, пока не щелкнешь! Но такую бутылку не купишь, их обычно сразу выкидывают или, как ты говорил, отправляю обратно в ванну.

— Ну да… — повторил Абри и закатил глаза. Говард и его идеи для подарков! Но мысль интересная, это ж сколько всего можно хранить под видом кулона или броши! — И ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе такую принес? Лучше бы несколько, наверное?

— Ты знаешь, нет. Может, я сам схожу с тобой? У вас там ведь можно пройти к этим бутылкам?

— Пройти-то можно. — Абри окинул взглядом аристократа Говарда и помрачнел. Потер лицо руками. — Но тебе не понравится. Это Ад.

— Абри, ты опять со своими магловскими штучками? Нет Ада! И Бога нет! Мы проскочим быстро, заберем и уйдем! Ты же говоришь, что можно пройти? Ну так в чем проблема?

— Зачем тебе это? — решил задать прямой вопрос Абри. В Бога он и сам не верил, а Говарду просто не понять, пока он не увидит сам. Может, и правда, пусть посмотрит, как выглядит мир за пределами его аристократических развлечений?

— Это ро-ман-тич-но. Одно дело, если тебе все приносят готовое или ты покупаешь это готовое, так? А другое, когда добываешь. Ну как ты не можешь этого понять?

«Еще как могу. Ты с жиру бесишься», — подумал Абри и пожал плечами.

— Только тебе придется меня во всем слушаться. И не говорить лишнего. Лучше вообще ничего не говорить!

— Ну ладно, ладно. Так когда пойдем?

***

Идея заглянуть в корреспонденцию посещала Абри уже давно (если быть честным с самим собой, то с первого же дня), но он сдерживался, предпочитая не провоцировать мистера Берси. Не может ведь он отдать что-то ценное первому попавшемуся курьеру и не подумать о том, как этого курьера проверить, верно? И вряд ли он передает что-то ценное. Но любопытство пересиливало. В конце концов, что он теряет? Работу? Да, но от нее сейчас не зависит его выживание. Хотя могут и побить, Нодж не упустит такого случая, особенно если ему отдельно приплатят.

Абри усиленно закрутил педали, стараясь в буквальном смысле уехать подальше от Ноджа и всего с ним связанного. На улице было красиво и тепло, в кепи даже жарковато, но козырек хоть как-то защищал от пыли и солнечных лучей; в витринах стояли роскошно одетые манекены, за столиками кафе сидели не менее роскошно одетые леди в корсетах и шляпках с цветами. Сопровождающие их джентльмены курили сигары и читали газеты. А вечером здесь будет не протолкнуться от парочек и шумных компаний, желающих отлично провести время, и никто не будет обращать внимания на молодого курьера в сером заношенном кепи и такой же куртке, проезжающего мимо на слегка поскрипывающем велосипеде.

Он хотел быть здесь, сидеть вот так с газетой, курить сигару, гулять под руку с красавицей, есть вон те странные, но на вид изысканные блюда, пить вино и ничего не бояться!

Притормозив, Абри завернул за угол. Если он хочет стать джентльменом, то ему нужно взять судьбу в свои руки. Просто так ему никто ничего не даст, и даже магом он был посредственным, так что оставалось два пути: работать или нарушать закон. Второй было быстрее, но Абри искренне тяготел к первому, и не потому, что боялся, а потому, что это надежнее, удобнее, долгосрочно опять же…

Остановившись в укромном месте, он достал пачку оставшихся у него на руках писем и принялся перебирать. Это вряд ли интересное, это счета, это похоже на любовную переписку (у мистера Берси неподалеку, как всем было известно, жила любовница и трижды бывшая жена, мисс Эйнслет), а вот это…

Абри покрутил в руках небрежно запечатанный пакет, предназначенный одному из членов профсоюза. Такие пакеты отправлялись регулярно, Абри не обращал на это внимания, но если уж читать чужую переписку, то начинать надо точно не с любовных признаний или ругани с женой! Тем более что это все могло касаться и его — по заводу ходили смутные слухи о том, что нельзя больше прожить на такой заработной плате и что рабочие с прядильного производства получили неплохие льготы и надбавки, просто поставив владельца перед выбором: или он садится за стол переговоров, или работать не будет никто, и он понесет серьезные убытки. А такие стачки проводятся под патронажем профсоюзов, иначе быстро захлебываются, и консерватор мистер Берси вряд ли будет рад стачке и явно постарается уговорить профсоюзных функционеров не «поднимать волну».

Однако он ошибся. В пакете было довольно пухлое письмо, состоящее из витиеватостей и неприкрытого торга. Мистер Берси требовал оказания услуг (из письма было невозможно понять, каких конкретно) в обмен на то, что он будет препятствовать быстрому и жесткому прекращению стачки в первые же часы подведомственными ему силами.

Абри как можно тщательнее снова запечатал письмо и задумался. Мистер Берси теперь выглядел довольно странной фигурой: чего он хотел добиться? Если он действительно работает на русских, то вряд ли чего-то хорошего для американских рабочих, потому что зачем работать на другую страну, если есть своя? Это с одной стороны. А с другой: чем плохо то, что он не будет препятствовать стачке? Стачка — это вполне законный метод, а условия работы действительно так себе, так что все ведь к лучшему?

Или нет? Или он обманет, выманит побольше сведений и выдаст их копам?

И при чем тут авроры, если они тут при чем-то?

Надо срочно искать Говарда и идти с ним за его бутылками, потому что потом времени может просто не быть!

***

— Ну что? — Говард сунул голову в дверь, едва не пританцовывая от переполняющих его чувств. — Ты готов? Одежду я взял, какую ты сказал, а что еще нужно?

— Уксуса хлебнуть, — мрачно буркнул Абри, пересчитывая деньги. Хватит ли на взятку, если понадобится? А если отберут? Тогда все брать не стоит, жалко. — Постарайся там выглядеть не как на экскурсии! Хотя бы поначалу, потом тебе и так перестанет нравиться.

— Это почему? — Говард сел рядом и покрутил головой.

— Это Ад.

— А, опять ты… Ты же не веруешь?

— А я и не верю. Я знаю. Вот, держи, это на всякий случай. Тебе же не выдают? — Абри сунул ему в руки несколько купюр.

— Ты чего? Это же твое! — попытался вернуть деньги Говард.

— Надо! Просто пусть будут. Потом вернешь, если не понадобятся. Идем. Вечером нужно вернуться. Твои когда приедут?

— Завтра к ночи, не беспокойся. Они надолго. А ты чего такой нервный?

Абри помолчал, опустив глаза и перебирая монеты. Объяснить? Наверное, надо.

— Я прочитал одно письмо… и слышал несколько разговоров… Рабочие хотят затеять бунт, он нам не нужен.

— Не уверен, что полностью понимаю всю проблему, — вздохнул Говард и развел руками. — Смотри, нам нужно четыре бутылки с продольной трещиной по боку, ты говорил, такие часто встречаются. Мешок я взял, все влезет.

— Ну хорошо. Повторяю: идешь со мной, не дерзишь, не пялишься, делаешь деловое лицо. И вообще ты немой!

— Абри…

Абри только кинул на него мрачный взгляд. Идея казалась все более безумной и опасной. Говард ничего не понимает в отношениях не-магов, и потому у них обязательно будут неприятности. Но и отказать ему тоже нельзя, Абри и самому интересно, что выйдет из затеи с бутылками. Опять же с Говардом ему еще долго жить.

Завод встретил их суетой. Рабочий день в разгаре, никому ни до чего нет дела, за любые опоздания грозит штраф, а то и увольнение, и это сильно прибавляет энтузиазма.

Теперь самым важным было сохранять такой же занятой и деловой вид, как у всех. Если они зачем-то пришли в цех, то им это нужно! Охрана пропустит, на шпану всем наплевать, и это был едва ли не единственный плюс их возраста.

Дернув Говарда за рукав, Абри быстро пошел к цехам сперва по деревянным настилам, а потом по бетонным полам. Кто же оставляет все, что может загореться, рядом с плавильней для стекла? Даже керосин старались держать подальше, а не как сейчас, небрежно укрытым брезентом, так что Абри успел заметить характерные синие баки, которые обычно держали на складе для транспорта. Керосин?!

— Нам нужно поторапливаться, — прошептал Абри, почти побежав. Говард только кивнул, тоже ускоряя шаг. Кажется, он ничего не понял, но это было неважно. Горючее не переносят просто так, если в воздухе витает идея стихийной стачки. — Присмотрись. Если увидишь у кого-то оружие, дай мне знать.

Абри все больше накрывало ощущение, что они пришли не вовремя.

***

В цеху было жарко. Невыносимо жарко — настолько, что кожа начинала гореть, как обожженная, а мышцы ломило, и сердце билось с перебоями. За два года Абри отвык от этого и сейчас с особенной (почти пламенной) силой понимал, что не хочет возвращаться сюда. Никогда. Ни за что. Его выбор — теплые кабинеты, сытные ужины, красавица-жена и утренняя газета!

Говард тоже выглядел не слишком хорошо и порывался снять кепи, но Абри решительно пресек малодушие. Если раздеться, будет только хуже, он это точно знал. И вообще, пусть Говард страдает во имя любви, как написано во всех слащавых книгах, он тут рыцарь, а Абри ему… лошадь, видимо. Верный конь или проводник за артефактом. Так себе волшебная сказка получалась, зато испытания вполне настоящие.

Они прошли мимо стоящего на подмостках огромного чана с битым стеклом, из которого сверкающую крошку лопатами перекидывали в желоб, ведущий к плавильне. В чан сваливали в том числе бракованные бутылки, разбившиеся по дороге к упаковочному цеху, и они шумно катились к горящему ровным рыжеватым светом бассейну, в центре которого возвышалась десятирукавная металлическая конструкция, размеренно размеренно опускающая в расплавленное стекло свои «лапы», забирающие каждая по строго отмеренному ярко-оранжевому шарику. Недавнее изобретение, автомат, который самостоятельно выдувает бутылки по одной в секунду (а иногда быстрее, если требуется более тонкое стекло). Абри видел, как его привезли и установили, но в действии не застал, и потому на пару минут замер рядом, завороженный совершенной точностью и слаженностью движений всех десяти «лап». Магия тоже позволяет добиться подобного, но она доступна лишь избранным, а это — порождение совсем другой магии, но тоже исходящей из человеческого разума.

После выдувания еще светящиеся бутылки выставлялись на ленту, по которой они доставлялись в соседнее помещение, где остывали, а затем проходили контроль. Именно туда им с Говардом и нужно было попасть.

— Значит, так. Бракованные бутылки складывают в корзины, корзины потом несут сюда. Наше дело — подхватить корзину, выбрать из нее нужное и принести корзину сюда. Может быть, придется сходить несколько раз. Ты готов?

Говард медленно кивнул. Он твердо держался на ногах, не задыхался и не ловил чертей, как некоторые перегревшиеся, так что Абри счел, что пока все в порядке. Отдышится еще!

Кроме ленты, корзин и усталой толстой приемщицы, меланхолично наблюдающей за нескончаемым движением бутылок, в помещении была груда очень нужного, но пока ни к чему не приспособленного хлама, за которым они и спрятались. Через цеха регулярно ходили проверяющие, и попадаться им на глаза лишний раз не хотелось.

Корзины наполнялись небыстро, но неукоснительно. Несмотря на усталость, приемщица успевала отследить откровенно бракованные бутылки и снять их с ленты. Зато у нее не оставалось ни сил, ни внимания для всего остального, так что она не заметила ни Говарда, ни даже ворвавшегося в помещение Рика, крепко держащего за плечо насупленного Ноджа.

Рик был ниггером и забиякой, это знали все. А еще он был очень силен, и потому Нодж даже не пытался вырваться, только понуро пыхтел и косился снизу вверх. Поговаривали, что Рик у себя на Юге разбойничал, и поэтому у него на груди и плечах столько шрамов. А потом он перебрался в Нью-Йорк, спасаясь от преследования, и сейчас не только работает в цехах, но и выполняет какие-то особые поручения. Скорее всего, последнее было просто сплетней, но в преступное прошлое Рика верилось легко.

Абри предупреждающе положил ладонь на плечо Говарда, но тот и сам замер, сощурившись и приготовившись слушать. В искусстве подслушивания он был мастером, а то, что эти двое сюда пришли не за бутылками, было очевидно.

— Ну, чт` т`бе? — коротко бросил Рик с характерным южным акцентом.

— Я видел посторонних на территории. Пять человек, одеты очень прилично, но как-то странно, и вели себя странно. Не пошли наверх, а рыскали по подсобкам, будто что-то искали. Келлингсон пытался их остановить, но они что-то ему сказали, и он ушел.

— А ты?

— А я дурак, что ли, им поперек дороги лезть? — аж обиделся Нодж, выдергивая плечо из ладони Рика. — Я сразу к тебе!

— М`лодец… Значит, они еще в подсобках?

— Должны быть в районе ангара для грузовиков.

— Хммм… — Рик сощурился, вскинув голову и поглядев поверх встрепанной макушки Ноджа. — С`бира`мся. У нас б`льше нет врем`ни отклад`вать, за нами пр`шли.

— В смысле? — опешил Нодж.

— Ты чт`, не п`нял? Эт` р`зведка тайной службы! Если они уйдут, они вызовут копов, и нас всех пер`стреляют. Нач`наем прямо с`час! А ну, п`шел!

Рик быстрым шагом вышел, оставив Ноджа. Дверь громко хлопнула за его спиной, поставив точку в разговоре.

***

— Это авроры, — шепнул Говард, когда Нодж, собравшись с мыслями, убежал в цех. — Очень похоже на них. И они действительно что-то ищут, но никто не знает, что именно. Есть мысли?

— Нет… Если бы тут были какие-то твари, их бы заметили, наверняка. И слухи бы ходили, — прошептал в ответ Абри, осторожно высовываясь из-за торчащего вверх ножками массивного стола с краю груды. — Ты уже все собрал? Нам тоже пора отсюда бежать, и очень быстро.

— Не успеем, в первую очередь в таких случаях закрывают двери, я историю изучал, там всегда так. Тут есть еще выходы, кроме основного?

— Есть, но их тогда тоже закроют.

— Значит, нам надо присоединиться к аврорам, но не сейчас, а когда они тут уже закончат. Или ждать, пока будут сломаны стены. Сейчас нам будут не рады!

— Можно подумать, потом обрадуются… — пробурчал Абри. Так приятно передать контроль над ситуацией кому-то другому и ни о чем не думать! Но Говард ничего не понимает в не-магах, как он может все решать? — Тут все может загореться в любой момент, и по рабочим могут начать стрелять.

— Сразу? — скептически хмыкнул Говард. — Сперва переговоры. Вот тогда и надо прорываться. Где все будут?

— Часть во дворе, часть в здании, там много людей. Пошли укроемся в цехе.

***

Отсидеться в цехе было бы хорошей идеей, если бы в нем не было так жарко. Погасить домну никто так и не собрался, и потому расплавленное стекло все так же исходило жаром под застывшим в неподвижности десятилапым аппаратом, с которого медленно и по одному капали набранные шарики, растворяясь в общей стеклянной массе.

Зато внутренний двор за дверью цеха встретил их не менее жаркими дебатами. Собравшаяся толпа в мрачной тишине слушала перепалку между Риком и мистером Берси, который стоял на пороге бетонного «офисного» здания. Из окон первого этажа выглядывали встревоженные женщины, и их периодически кто-то оттаскивал назад, вглубь здания.

Абри схватил Говарда за руку, и они протолкались немного в сторону от дверей, подальше от эпицентра толпы. Отсюда тоже было хорошо слышно, как Рик, глотая уже не звуки, а целые слоги, горячо перечисляет требования рабочих, включая выходные, прибавку зарплаты и укороченный рабочий день.

— Это все? — кротко уточнил мистер Берси, дождавшись, пока распаленный Рик закончит и начнет пыхтеть, требовательно нависая над ним.

Невысокий плотный и седой мистер Берси выглядел еще меньше ростом рядом с мускулистым Риком, от которого веяло агрессией и упрямством. Абри не был уверен в исходе этого противостояния — и не понимал, ведет ли мистер Берси какую-то двойную игру или просто тянет время до подхода полиции. И авроры… знает ли мистер Берси об аврорах, и если да, то как они ему представились? А если он маг?

И самое главное: успели ли они сторговаться с профсоюзным руководством? Стачка началась стихийно… Абри чувствовал, что сейчас они все или пролезут через бутылочное горлышко, и ситуация разрешится, или грянет взрыв.

— Смотри, аврор! — дернул его за рукав Говард, указывая на выходящего из пристройки мужчину в довольно приличном костюме. — Это Ваннингс, я его видел!

— Ага… — кивнул в ответ Абри, пытаясь сосредоточиться и на авроре, и на мистере Берси.

Аврор постоял секунду, удивленно разглядывая толпу, и стремительно развернулся, быстрым шагом уходя куда-то за угол, где Абри уже не мог его видеть.

— И если вы не вып`лните наши условия, — повысив голос, проговорил Рик, — т` мы отказыва`мся работать! С`час же — и до подп`сания бумаг!

— Понимаю… Надеюсь, вы позволите мне передать ваши требования мистеру Лайнину? — Кротости мистера Берси хватило бы на стадо агнцев.

— П`зволю! Но ты, Берси, остан`шься здесь! Шли кого-то из своих!

За воротами послышался шум подъезжающих машин, громкие отрывистые реплики. Толпа замерла в гробовой тишине, разорванной громким выдохом Рика.

— Ты все знал, с`кин сын. Ты заранее пр`вел сюда копов и н`дзирающих! А ну, иди сюда!

Рик схватил мистера Берси за шиворот и потащил, не обращая внимания на яростное (и совершенно не комичное, несмотря на разницу в телосложении) сопротивление, к высокому забору. Другой рукой Рик вытащил из-за голенища нож.

— Лестницу мне! — громыхнул он с такой уверенностью в своем праве и правоте, что даже Абри ощутил порыв бежать за ближайшей лестницей. — А т`перь — вооружайтесь и подкатите бочку! Они п`боятся нападать сразу, у нас заложники!

Абри замер, подавившись вставшим в горле комом. У них действительно были заложники, и не только мистер Берси. Это все те женщины-машинистки и вообще все, кто не замешан в бунте. Они должны будут перейти на сторону бунтовщиков, иначе они умрут. Но тут все могут погибнуть! А что авроры?

Авроры пока не показывались, как Абри их ни высматривал. Решили не вмешиваться? Ну да, конечно, они же не имеют права (кроме тех случаев, когда им что-то нужно). А ведь маги наверняка могли бы всех успокоить, да хотя бы усыпить, и все бы прекратилось…

А пока что рабочие споро катили синие бочки с керосином, откуда-то доставали допотопные ружья. Мимо, тяжело пыхтя, прошла гордая десятилетняя Хелена, несущая на спине большую корзину с камнями. За ней с коротким ругательством бросился Нодж и попытался отобрать корзину, но одной рукой это было сделать слишком трудно. Хэнк и второй его прихлебатель только посмеивались. Один взвешивал в руке булыжник, другой хвастался двустволкой.

— Нам тоже нужно взять что-нибудь, — дернулся Абри. Оставаться совсем безоружным не хотелось. Вряд ли булыжник поможет унять сжимающий горло страх, но не оставаться же с голыми руками!

Говард растерянно глянул на него и пожал плечами, и тут Рик снова заговорил. Даже заорал, потрясая мистером Берси, который все еще злобно и упрямо пытался вырваться или хотя бы затормозить Рика своим весом.

— Вы! Вы все! — Он сделал внушительную паузу, явно для того, чтобы все успели разглядеть и его, и нож, и мистера Берси. — Ст`ять на месте! Иначе я…

Остаток его речи потонул в рычании мотора и отчаянном вопле мистера Берси. В металлический забор, сминая его капотом, с разгона врезался небольшой грузовик. И если Рик успел бросить заложника, сгруппироваться и прыгнуть на крышу грузовика, то мистеру Берси не повезло — он потерял равновесие и рухнул прямо под колеса. Абри зажмурился, опуская голову и стараясь просто не смотреть на бывшего Секретаря, а теперь просто кусок окровавленного мяса в дорогой одежде. Стоящий рядом Говард побледнел и начал сползать по стене, и Абри с радостью отвлекся на него. Это лучше, чем видеть, что обозленный и отчаявшийся Рик сделает с водителем грузовика и теми, кто сейчас находится в кузове.

— Это не копы! Это частники! Бежим отсюда! — выкрикнул он Говарду прямо в ухо и почти потащил его обратно в цех.

Некоторые владельцы крупных производств не решались доверять свои интересы полиции и для охраны нанимали солдат, которых приводили к личной присяге. Насколько Абри знал, у мистера Лайнина стекольное производство было не единственным бизнесом, он был богат и потому нажил немало врагов. А еще он был достаточно жесток, чтобы подавить бунт наиболее зрелищным и кровавым способом. Он никогда не скупился ни на увольнения, ни на наказания, и рабочих ценил ровно до тех пор, пока они беспрекословно выполняли свою работу. Абри даже не был уверен, что мистера Берси не убили преднамеренно, если он был неосторожен и о его сговоре насчет бунта стало известно. Одну ошибку, с Абри, он уже совершил, почему не могло быть других?

Грузовик проехал еще несколько метров, задев пару неудачников, которые сейчас пытались отползти из-под ног и колес. Еще четверых нагнали пули, а потом экипажу стало не до бунтующих. Рик метался по кузову черным демоном с оскаленными зубами и окровавленным широким ножом. Выжить он явно не надеялся, но в этой тесноте, куда бы он ни ударил, его нож находил цель. Наконец кому-то из солдат удалось выбросить его из кузова, и слаженный залп пригвоздил бунтовщика к земле, покрыв бьющееся в агонии тело полудюжиной кровавых цветков.

Затормозив, грузовик свернул в сторону, избегая удара о бетонное здание. Вслед за ним в проем в заборе въехали еще два. Расположившиеся на них отряды стреляли вразброс, но этого было достаточно, чтобы усилить панику.

Рядом с Абри едва не рухнул раненый в плечо и бок Нодж, прикрывающий собой Хелену. Она не визжала, вообще не издавала ни звука, только сжимала голову руками. Перехвативший ее Абри ощутил, как сильно ее трясет.

— Все в цех! Нодж, тупой осел, не стой на месте!

Абри пихнул Хелену в двери, прямо в руки Говарду, и повернулся к Ноджу. Тот стоял неподвижно и расширившимися глазами смотрел на свою обвисшую руку — из нее фонтанчиками била кровь, а в ране виднелись осколки костей.

— Да не стой же ты! — рявнул Абри и пинком отправил Ноджа за дверь.

В цехе все еще было жарко, но выстрелы звучали немного глуше. Рядом с дверью появился Ваннингс и, прищурившись, обшарил их взглядом, но Абри было не до него. Он держал воющего Ноджа, который ругался на чем свет стоит. По его искаженному лицу стекали слезы, он кусался и лягался, пока наконец не пнул Абри в колено, заставив теперь уже его взвыть от боли и слегка ослабить хватку.

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Нодж запнулся о край ванны с расплавленным стеклом и с отчаянным воплем рухнул в нее. Его тело тут же почернело, а крик оборвался, как только оранжевая светящаяся масса поглотила горло.

И вслед за ним закричала Хелена.

***

Тогда Абри не успел объяснить едва не падающему в обморок Говарду, почему Нодж был в таком отчаянии. Для сытого здорового мага-аристократа была дикостью мысль о том, что раздробленные пулей кости очень сложно срастить, особенно если ты мальчишка из бедной семьи. Что потеря второй руки для Ноджа означала верную смерть, потому что он не смог бы работать и ему пришлось бы побираться, но безрукому калеке не выжить среди нищих: они не жалуют и не жалеют новичков, особенно тех, кто не сможет доказать свою полезность.

Абри просто не успел, потому что Хелена вдруг взорвалась черным яростным пламенем. Тогда Абри еще подумал, что оно очень похоже на Рика, так же полно всепоглощающей жажды разрушения, не знающей ни границ, ни иных желаний. От него невозможно было скрыться. Как он узнал потом из газет, не только цех, но и часть прилегающей к нему территории были полностью разрушены. В не-мажеских газетах писали, что причиной стал взрыв. В магических взрыв назвали «обскуром», что бы это ни означало.

Их спас Ваннингс, сперва успевший прикрыть обоих щитом, а потом аппарировавший вместе с ними за пределы зоны оцепления. Потом Ваннингс долго расспрашивал, что они там делали, но последствий, как ни странно, не было — не считая того, что обоим запретили распространяться о подробностях происшествия.

— Знаешь что… — сказал Абри, стоя посреди переулка в квартале от завода, — больше я с тобой за бутылками не пойду.

— А мне больше и не надо! — с фальшивой веселостью ответил Говард и тряхнул сумкой. — Я все успел. Пошли отсюда?

— Ага…

Абри развернулся и передернул плечами. Прошлая жизнь в обществе не-магов рассыпалась сейчас выстрелами, черным разрушительным торнадо и безумным криком Ноджа.

Пора было о ней забыть.

Эпилог

— Мистер Абернети, я решительно вас не понимаю.

Удобно устроившийся в кресле Геллерт Гриндельвальд был расслаблен, как может быть расслаблен только хозяин положения. Действительно, что Абернети ему сделает? Попытается напасть? Побежит докладывать о встрече? Кому?

— Да, я не понимаю, — собравшись с духом, гордо вскинулся Абернети. — То, что вы предлагаете, выглядит просто рабовладением!

— Отнюдь. Мы никак не можем владеть теми, от кого происходим. Я говорю о том, что магам не пристало прятаться и прятать свои возможности. Ведь вы же и сами наверняка видели результаты бездействия магов?

Абернети нахмурился, уставившись в пустоту перед собой.

Видел. Если бы авроры вмешались тогда, то множество людей остались бы живы, но их интересовал только обскуриал, которого они и уничтожили. Если бы не-магам была доступна медицина, если бы они заранее вмешались в войну, если бы…

— Вот именно, мистер Абернети. Вот именно. Вы достаточно умны, чтобы видеть, что закон Раппапорт только загоняет нас всех в подполье, но не решает общих проблем, — Гриндельвальд подчеркнул слово «общих». — И я знаю, что вы из тех, кто видел обе стороны. Вы сможете дать разумный совет и придумать, как совместить наши интересы. Я дам вам время подумать, не торопитесь. Но и не затягивайте. Вечером я хочу услышать ответ.

Он исчез, аппарировав с той же непринужденностью, с какой другие берут утреннюю газету со стола. Встрепенувшись, Абернети подошел к креслу и сел в него, ощущая себя неуютно.

Тогда он не смог ничего сделать, потому что был слишком слаб.

Сейчас, в одиночку, он тоже ничего не сможет.

А не в одиночку?

— Я согласен, — произнес он в пустоту. — И повторю это вечером.


End file.
